Before Tomorrow Comes
by Rated-R-Enigma
Summary: TWOSHOT. Lita and Edge prepare for a special event that doesn't go as planned... BAD SUMMARY BUT READ ON, YOU WON'T REGRET IT!...EdgeLita, ChristianMolly, JeffTrish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (yet ;])**

**A/N: Ok, my first TwoShot, I hope you like it. Read and Review, I guarantee you won't hate it…Oh, and I know I've used "You're comparing a tree to the forest" before, but I just love it so much!**

"Baby...Babe, wake up…"

Amy groaned and turned over, "Five more minutes…" She mumbled, burying her face in her pillow.

Adam chuckled, for an extreme Diva like Amy, she sure was a bad morning person. It would take her about 15 minutes to wake up and a further 20 to get out of bed.

"Baby…"Adam beamed, touching Amy's shoulder softly. Amy jumped up and grabbed her shoulder staring at Adam, "What's wrong babe?" He asked softly, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Your hands…They're ice cold!" Amy shouted, jumping out of the bed as Adam reached out to tickle her. Giggling, she ran into the bathroom to shield herself from Adam's tickles.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Adam stopped banging on the door and laughing and the turned to the phone. As he did, the redheaded Diva exited the bathroom and ran to the phone.

"It's probably Trish." She said, picking up the phone.

"Hey Trish, how are you?" Amy smiled, lying back down on the bed. Adam grinned mischievously and sat down beside her, smiling at Amy.

"Um…I'm ok Ames, how are you?" Trish asked from the other side of the phone. As she did, Adam took the opportunity to grab Amy's left foot and began a tickling assault on her.

"I'm-I'm good Trish!" Amy shouted, muffled by the sounds of her laughter combined with Adam's. Trish looked at puzzlement at the phone, Amy was acting terribly strange.

"Listen Amy, are you sure you can make it by yourself tomorrow? Jeff was just telling me that he wouldn't mind coming over and picking you up just in case and Chelsea wants to come by as well…" Trish said, smiling weakly as her daughter ran in from the backyard where she was playing with her father, Jeff and her uncle Matt. Jeff wasn't really playing, he was more or less sulking and Matt was barely managing to throw the Frisbee around.

"That's ok, Trish. I'm sure I can make it, I gotta go now. Bye!" Amy chuckled as she pulled her foot in from Adam and hung up the phone on Trish before she could answer back, "You're gonna pay for that, blondie!"

Amy tackled Adam to the bed as she straddled him and began an assault on his stomach. "Tap out!" Amy shouted, not stopping her assault on her fiancée. Adam began tapping out furiously, tears streaming down his face.

"Uncle! Uncle!" The Canadian shouted, muffled by his booming laughter. Amy ceased her tickle attack and planted a small kiss on Adam's lips.

"I love you." She whispered, smiling.

"You're comparing a tree to the forest, Ames." Adam whispered back before kissing Amy again. Abruptly, the doorbell rang, Adam sighed as Amy got off the bed and ran to the door.

"Coming! Oh, hey Jay!" Amy smiled as she opened the door and saw an awaiting Jay Reso. Jay looked at Amy confusedly but entered the house, looking around as he did.

"Hey Jay." Adam said as he walked down to the living room and caught sight of his best friend. Jay looked around the living room, it was decorated with a myriad of pictures of Adam and Amy.

He frowned and turned his attention back to Amy, "I just wanted to give this back…It belongs to you, anyway…" Jay muttered, handing a black box to Amy. Amy stared at the box and opened it hesitantly. Inside was a watch Jay had borrowed from Adam months ago.

"Thanks buddy! Took you a while though!" Adam smiled as he slapped his best friend on the back. Jay turned abruptly and looked at Adam with a blank face before turning back to Amy.

"Ok, well I'll be off. Make sure to come tomorrow, Trish will kill me if you don't…" Jay said as he headed towards to front door. Amy smiled and followed Jay with Adam shortly behind her. Jay Reso was his closest friend in the world, nothing tore them apart, even when Amy broke up with Jay years ago to be with Adam, Jay took it lightly and found love with his now-wife Nora Greenwald.

"Cya Jay." Amy and Adam muttered simultaneously before turning toward each other and smiling.

"Bye…"

Amy shut the door and turned toward Adam.

"Jay's right, I better get prepared for this Sunday! And you too, Blondie! If we miss Chelsea's birthday, Trish'll kill us!" Amy shouted as she ran back into the bedroom and rummaged through her closet, looking for a nice outfit to wear.

"I'll just come in what I'm wearing…" Adam shrugged, looking down at his t-shirt and jeans ensemble.

"No way, you're going to the mall right now to get yourself a nice outfit!" Amy declared, shoving Adam through the bedroom door.

"Ok, ok! Jeez, aren't you coming?" The Canadian asked, smiling hopefully.

"No way, I gotta get ready for tomorrow! Now get out of here!" Amy said as she pulled Adam in for a small peck on the lips before pushing him into the living room.

"Fine…" Adam sighed as he exited the house, noticing the brightness of the sun.

Amy chuckled as she heard the door shut. When she picked the perfect outfit she moved back to the living room and peaked out the window. That was strange, Adam didn't take the car…Oh well, the mall wasn't too far away and Adam could use the exercise.

She sighed and sat down on the couch. She looked at her hand, more significantly, the ring on her hand. She smiled and remembered the day Adam proposed, it was amazing how he planned it. Tears began welling up inside Amy's eyes, she loved Adam more than anything and she couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life anywhere else.

"Amy Copeland…" She said, smiling at how perfect it felt


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up…shut up…shut up!" Amy groaned as she pushed the snooze button of her alarm clock. She squinted at the time on the clock.

"Oh crap!" She shouted. It was almost 10am and she was late. She turned and gasped as she did, "Jesus Adam! You were gonna give me a heart attack!"

Adam chuckled as he stopped staring at his fiancée.

"Sorry Ames, I was just watching you sleep…I didn't get much last night" He said, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Come on, Adam. Get changed and get in the car! Oh man…Trish is gonna have a fit…" Amy said as she rushed into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

--

"Oh man, we're late…"

"Relax, Ames…"

Amy smiled and turned to Adam. He was always so calm, even when Trish was plotting to kill him for being late…

"Why did she have to plan a party for Chelsea at a park…" Adam said, looking up. The skies were grey and cloudy, it seemed as if it was going to rain soon.

"Who knows…Come on lets go…" Amy said, taking a step forward. The redhead stopped abruptly and turned back to Adam, a confused look crossing her features. She looked at Adam who smiled at her.

"There's something you need to promise me Ames…" He said, his voice holding a serious tone.

"You can't stop me from singing 'Happy Birthday', Adam…" Amy sighed as she rolled her eyes. Adam had laughed at her singing many times before.

"No, not that," Adam chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to Amy, coming face to face with her, "You gotta promise me you'll forgive yourself for everything that went down the other day…" Adam said, smiling softly at Amy who smiled back at him, then broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you're wearing a suit for this, I mean, it doesn't seem right for the event…"

"What doesn't feel right?" A voice from behind Amy said. The redhead turned and saw Trish staring back at her, a look of puzzlement and concern on her face.

"You know, wearing a suit for a five year old's birthday party with kids with chocolate all over their faces and running around the place…" Amy chuckled at Trish. Trish looked at Amy with concern.

"Where do you think we are?" Trish asked. Amy turned around to Adam but saw nothing but a few trees and a park bench. A tear rolled down her face and she finally accepted the truth…

Silently, the redhead walked down the rest of the path toward the seated crowd where she sat at the front row, tears freely falling out of her eyes without end. Beside her, Trish began weeping; Jeff put an arm around her and wiped a tear from his eyes. To Amy's left sat Jay Reso, who refused to look up from his shoes, his wife Nora staring straight ahead into the large marble slab.

Behind Amy, many rows of people sat, many from the business. Some…Lifelong friends with Adam…Others…People who couldn't care less about the death of their colleague…

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here today to mourn the death of our beloved friend, son and acquaintance, Adam Copeland who was taken away from us in an unfortunate car accident…" The priest began.

Amy tuned out of the priests' words, no matter what he said, no matter how beautiful his words were, they wouldn't describe her Adam…No…He was more than her fiancée…He was her life…And now…As clear as it could be…Amy finally understood that he was gone, and he had taken a little part of her with him…

Her heart…

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed that…READ AND REVIEW! Oh, and for the people who said Wtf? At the end…If you read it again, you'll see that nobody noticed Adam at all…**


End file.
